1. Field of the Invention
A method consistent with the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating a memory device including a nanowire as a storage node and a system of controlling nanowire formation used in the same method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the recently introduced memory devices combine the advantages of existing volatile memory devices and those of existing non-volatile memory devices, for example, a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a phase change RAM (PRAM), or a resistive RAM (RRAM). The advanced memory devices such as the FRAM, MRAM, PRAM, and RRAM are different from one another in terms of the constitution of a storage node.
As another example of the advanced memory devices, a memory device using a carbon nanotube has been introduced. The carbon nanotube memory device uses a carbon nanotube as a storage node.
The carbon nanotube memory device has the advantage of reducing the volume of the storage node, compared to the FRAM, MRAM, PRAM, or RRAM. In the carbon nanotube memory device, since the carbon nanotube is formed by using a composite electric field, it is possible to form the carbon nanotube at an accurate position.
However, in a method of fabricating the carbon nanotube memory device which has been introduced up to now, there may occur an occasion that two or more carbon nanotubes are formed between electrodes forming one cell, thereby decreasing an effective operation yield of the memory device.